This invention relates to a novel laser computer and, more particularly, to one which is hand-holdable and which is in the preferred form of a two-sided circular slide rule.
With the advent of the laser and the development of laser systems, it is desirable and often is necessary to quickly and accurately solve a wide range of problems which are associated with laser radar, designation, communications and directed energy applications, and also to quickly and accurately perform calculations of atmospheric transmission and turbulence-induced spreading of laser beams. Since there is no prior art device which is portable and which can be used to solve these problems, a pressing need for such a device has arisen and continues to exist.
I have invented a unique laser computer which is hand-holdable, which is in the preferred form of a circular slide rule, (to which said structural form scientists, engineers, and technicians can easily relate).